Imagine Song Contest 19
Cork, Ireland |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Wake Me Up" Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 18 file:ISC_Mini.png 20 ►}} ISC #19 was the nineteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 22nd July. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Cork is a city in Ireland. It is located in the South-West Region and in the province of Munster. With a population of 119,230, it is the second largest city in the state and the third most populous on the island of Ireland. The city is built on the River Lee which divides into two channels at the western end of the city. The city centre is located on the island created by the channels. At the eastern end of the city centre where the channels re-converge, quays and docks along the river banks lead to Lough Mahon and Cork Harbour, which is one of the world's largest natural harbours. The city's cognomen of "the rebel city" originates in its support for the Yorkist cause during the War of the Roses. Corkonians often refer to the city as "the real capital" in reference to the city's role as the centre of anti-treaty forces during the Irish Civil War. Participants 'Returning artists' Ali Dee previously participated in the fifteenth edition as a representative of St Kitts & Nevis. Aloe Blacc previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Panama. Avicii previously participated in the first and third edition as a representative of Sweden. Britney Spears previously participated in the fourteenth edition as a representative of Malta. Charice previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of the Philippines. Christina Matsa previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of Cyprus. Christina Stürmer previously participated in the ninth and eleventh edition as a representative of Austria. Danny Saucedo previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Bolivia. Elena Gheorghe previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Romania. Elhaida Dani previously participated in the seventeenth edition as a representative of Albania. Emin previously participated in the third and eighth edition as a representative of Azerbaijan. Flo Rida previously participated in the eighth and eleventh edition as a representative of Latvia and Puerto Rico. Loreen previously participated in the eighth, eleventh and seventeenth edition as a representative of Morocco and Turkey. The Saturdays previously participated in the sixteenth edition as a representative of Sierra Leone. Selena Gomez previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Mexico. Tal previously participated in the sixth and twelfth edition as a representative of France. Verona previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of the Czech Republic. Disqualification In the second semi final, Moldova was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Moldova did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the second semi final, France was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If France did vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. In the final, Greenland was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Greenland did vote on time, they would've come 19th. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcard' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions